


69 Shades of Rainbow Drinking

by vaporwaveNico



Category: Homestuck, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/vaporwaveNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have written a truly remarkable fic which this summary box is too small to contain. </p><p>or, Bella Swan meets Vriska Serket instead of Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69 Shades of Rainbow Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> my roommate and i were trying to come up with the worst fanfiction possible (so blame them for this) 
> 
> I promise I am working on NICO NICO NICOTINE which I know you are all eagerly awaiting don't worry everyone

PREFACE 

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though a reasonable person probably would have by now- but even if I had, I would not have imagined so many faygo cans at the crime scene. 

The darkness was full. Honk. A beating in the distance. Honk. 

Was it noble to die like this? Honk. For her? 

If only I hadn't met her, this would never have happened. But how could I regret her? She was a dream, and this was my rude awakening. 

The honking continued as the gray faced killer drew near.


End file.
